Vegas
by SilentlyCrying
Summary: A fool around fick. A LONG oneshot. Kirin, Ishizu, Steve, and Vanez are all in Vegas. Find out what happens in this foolish fick.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**

Las Vegas, the city where gambling is a daily task. Where ordinary people can become wealthy. Where celebrities love to hang out.

Among these celebrities are Ishizu Kotobashi, Kirin Sails, Steve Leonard, and the Pimp himself Vanez Blane.

These four were there for some fun and photos. But when a pimp is involved who knows what might happen.

The casinos were full and people were betting it all.

"I raise ten," said a man. He had ginger red hair and green eyes, though one was missing and scarred over.

He was dressed like a normal person, a pair of jeans, a muscle shirt, anything you would expect from a top model.

"I raise fifteen," said a woman. She had long silver hair and green eyes. She dressed as normal as she could. A pair of black capris, a tube top, and a black jacket over it.

"Two pairs," says the ginger haired man.

He layed down his cards to reveal two sixes, a seven, and two aces.

"Royal Flush," says the silver haired woman. She laid down her cards to reveal an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and a two all in Spades. In that game two's were wild.

"You win again Ishizu," said the ginger haired man.

"You just suck at poker Vanez," says Iszhizu.

She smirked and collected her winnings.

"Vanez, she's right," says another woman. She had long auburn hair and green eyes. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a white belly shirt.

"Kirin c'mere," Vanez said.

Kirin cautiously walked over to him. He grabbed her and pulled her down, forcing her into a kiss. He let her go and pulled away.

"I think we both won today," he said getting up.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kirin yelled.

Vanez walked away smirking.

"Give the man a break. He does that with everyone," Ishizu said looking at her cards.

"I got a pair," said the man in front of her.

"Full house."

Ishizu collected her winnings.

"C'mon lets go play some slots!" she yelled happily.

"Alright," Kirin agreed.

**_Later_**

"Haha! JACKPOT!" cheered Kirin.

"Wanna call it a night?" asked Ishizu.

"Hmmm…ok!"

They both walked up to the counter and cashed out.

They walked back to the hotel that they were staying at where they saw a man standing in the front.

He had long silver hair put in a low ponytail and reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a black, unbuttoned, button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I…uh….I'll see you later ok," Ishizu said running up to the silver haired man.

Kirin laughed and shoo her head. Walking further she saw Vanez surrounded by a bunch of women.

_'That jerk! First he has the nerve to kiss me and now this!'_ she thought angrily.

Kirin stomped off to the elevator.

Crashing on her bed she looked up at the ceiling.

"I CANT BELIEVE HIM!" she yelled.

She picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall. It hit a glass vase making it shatter as it hit the ground.

Kirin turned and laid on her bed.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," she whispered closing her eyes.

**_Morning_**

"Wake up sleepy head!" yelled a cheerful voice.

Kirin opened her eyes to see Ishizu bouncing up on her bed. A lollipop was in her mouth. Kirin groaned and turned her head.

"Come on! We gotta go to the casino. I wanna win more money!" Ishizu yelled.

"You can go without me," Kirin mumbled.

"But…."

"GO!"

Ishizu sighed and jumped off the bed. She grabbed her purse and walked out.

"This sucks," Kirin whispered.

"Hey where's your friend?" asked the same silver haired man from last night.

He wrapped his arms around Ishizu's waist.

"She seems upset. Steve…do you think it was something I did?" she asked.

"Nah, c'mon lets go play poker."

Ishizu nodded and they both walked out.

**_Kirin_**

Kirin jumped from the bed. She looked over to where she threw the pillow and found that the glass wasn't there anymore.

_'Ishizu must've cleaned it up,'_ she thought.

She walked down into the lobby with her pajamas on.

"Morning Sunshine," called a chipper voice.

Kirin rolled her eyes. Vanez walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She jerked away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Vanez we're waiting," said a group of women.

"Once second ladies," he called back.

"GO AWAY!" Kirin yelled.

Walking away she went into the elevator and leaned on the walls.

"He's a jerk," she whispered.

She hopped out when it came to her floor and went back to her room.

When she closed her door she wrapped her arms around herself and slumped down the wall crying.

**_later On_**

"I'm back!" Ishizu yelled.

She walked into the room and saw Kirin sitting in the front of the TV eating popcorn.

"Ya know, you'll get fat if you keep sitting on your butt like that," she said setting her bag down.

Kirin mumbled darkly.

"C'mon we're going swimming," Ishizu informed her.

"I don't wanna," Kirin said.

"YOUR GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT NOW GET YOUR ASS INTO THE BATHROOM AND CHANGED INTO YOUR GOD DAMNED SWIMSUIT NOW!"

"OK OK OK I'll go swimming!"

Kirin put her popcorn on the ground and went to her suitcase. Digging through it, she grabbed her bathing suit and went to the bathroom.

**_Outside_**

"Doesn't it feel good to get out?" Ishizu asked stretching in her bathing suit.

It was a black two piece. The top was one strapped and stopped a few inches from her belly button. She showed off her sun tattoo that was around her belly button with a purple tulip belly button ring. The bottom was a pair of swimming shorts.

Kirin wore a two piece, no strapped, blue bathing suit. The top stopped right above her belly button showing off her silver angel belly button ring. The bottom was shorts as well and on her left ankle was a tattoo of Tweety Bird (DON'T OWN).

"Hey! Over here!" yelled Steve.

"C'mon!" Ishizu yelled tugging on Kirin's arm.

They walked over and saw Vanez sitting next to him.

"Hey Vanez," said Ishizu.

Kirin sat down on the concrete.

"Why are you down there? We came to swim not sit. You ain't gettin' fat on my watch," said Ishizu.

Kirin sighed and got up. She walked with Ishizu to the diving boards.

"Ichi…" said Ishizu.

"Ni…"said Kirin.

"SAN!" Steve finished for them.

They both jumped off the diving boards and did swan dives into the water. When they resurfaced Steve and Vanez were gone.

"BONZAI!" they heard the two boys yelled.

The girls looked up and saw Vanez and Steve flipping off the diving board. When they landed they didn't come up.

Kirin felt something tugging on her leg and screamed as she was being pulled under.

Ishizu snickered. Steve came up behind her and dunked her under.

"JERK!" Ishizu yelled after coming back up.

She then pushed him under keeping him there.

Kirin was struggling to get up when she saw her captor. Vanez smiled before letting go and swimming up to the surface. She swam up after him and gasped.

"Uh…Ishizu…I think you should stop…he might die," said Vanez.

"Oh…whoops…eh heh heh," she said letting go of Steve.

Steve came up with a pissed look on his face. Ishizu tried to swim away but he picked her up and threw her halfway across the pool.

Kirin swam behind Vanez and pushed him under. When he came back up she was already out of the pool.

"You know Vanez, I was thinking you and I should go out tonight," she said as he swam up to her.

"Really? I'm liking the sound of this," he said.

He got up and sat next to her.

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked.

Kirin nodded. She turned her head away from him and smirked.

**_At 8:00_**

Vanez knocked on her room door and Kirin opened it.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and they walked out.

"Um can we stop off somewhere? I need to get something," she asked.

"Sure," he said.

They walked across the street.

"C'mon ," she said walking in the building.

Vanez had an uneasy feeling, but walked in anyways.

There was nothing but guys sitting around at the bars. The atmosphere was weird and they were playing Madonna in the background. **(I'm not dissin Gay people. This part was included for the laughter of two good writers I know. Love Pshycodelico however you spell ur damned name not that it isn't kewl and Kirin The Vampiress)**

"Kirin why are we here?" Vanez asked, afraid of the answer.

Kirin stepped on a stool.

"EVERYONE! I WANT YOU TO TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO ME! YES EVEN YOU SIR IN THE FAR BACK! NOW LOOK TO THE PERSON NEXT TO ME! NOT ONLY IS HE HANDSOME BUT HE HAS A LOT OF STAMINA! AND BEST OF ALL HE'S SINGLE! AND HE LOVES GUYS WHO PLAY ROUGH WITH HIM! SO WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND SHOW THIS MAN HOW TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!" she screamed.

Everyone in the bar looked at him with a predatory grin on their faces.

Kirin jumped down and patted Vanez's shoulder.

"Go get 'em Tiger," she said.

Running out, she left Vanez. In the distance a manly scream was heard.

**_Later On (heheheh)_**

Vanez stumbled into the hotel lobby. His clothes were a mess and he was sweating all over.

"V-Vanez what happened to you?" Ishizu laughed.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! BECAUSE OF KIRIN I ALMOST GOT BUTT RAPED BY A BUNCH OF GUYS! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" he screamed.

"Oh Vanez…Back so soon?" Kirin asked walking in with a few sodas.

"This means war!" he yelled.

"Bring it on, I can take anyone from the Rainbow club," she taunted.

Ishizu and Steve were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I can't believe you would go with Kirin anywhere. It's obvious that she woulda talken you to the Rainbow Club across the street! She's known to do that with guys she's either pissed off or mad at," Ishizu laughed.

"Man, you don't know Kirin," Steve said sighing.

The two looked at each other and laughed again.

**_Later_**

"Man, you had to resort to that?" Ishizu asked recovering from her laugh.

"Yes, he deserved it," Kirin said sitting on her bed.

Ishizu smiled.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"EW! N-NO!" Kirin lied.

"Sure….oh, your photographer called. You need to be at the studio in 10 minutes."

"What? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!"

"I was too busy laughing!"

Kirin hit her upside the head, grabbed her purse, and ran out.

**_AT the shoot_**

"I'm here," Kirin said.

"Good, go to make up and get dressed," said her photographer.

Kirin nodded and ran to make up.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Kirin yelled while walking out.

**_After Make-up_**

She had on a pair of tight blue booty shorts and a white tube top with a small purple iris in the middle.

"Ok, now lets get the other model," her photographer said.

The person mentioned walked out. Vanez walked out and Kirin stood to leave.

"Not so fast. As a model you have to be prepared to model with anyone they tell you, unless you want to lose your job," he pointed out.

She inwardly screamed and sat back down. Vanez was wearing a pair of ripped up blue jeans with a dog collar on his neck and a chained leash attached.

**_Outside_**

"Why are we here?" asked Steve.

"I'm going to see what kind of poses they're going to do," Ishizu said giggling.

She walked into the shoot and saw Kirin and Vanez. She began laughing at the pose.

Vanez was straddling Kirin while she had a hold of his leash. His face was near her ear as they both looked up at the camera.

The photographer was just happily snapping away.

**_Later On_**

Kirin groaned.

"I c-can't believe you did that!" Ishizu and Steve yelled between laughs.

"Will you two SHUT UP! You've been laughing for the last twenty minutes!" Kirin yelled blushing.

The two looked at each other and laughed again. By the time they were finished they were hugging each other.

"Hah! Wait 'til the press get a hold of those pictures," Ishizu said settling down in Steve's lap.

"You know they're putting that on the cover of playboy right?" asked Ishizu.

"WHAT?" yelled Kirin.

**_Next Day_**

"Oh man," Kirin groaned.

She had gotten an issue of this months edition of playboy. People walked by her and snickered. Vanez came downstairs smiling.

"Do you like the pictures?" he asked.

Kirin was red with embarrassment. Vanez walked behind her.

"I hope we do it again sometime," he whispered in her ear.

He walked off.

"WAIT VANEZ YOU OWE ME MONEY!" yelled Ishizu.

"You'll get it later!" Vanez yelled leaving the hotel.

"Why does he owe you money?" Kirin asked.

"Oh…It was a bet," Ishizu said innocently.

"On what?"

"Oh nothing important."

Kirin glared.

**_Later after much Pestering_**

"Seriously, what'd you bet?" Kirin asked.

"I…oh look at the time, I should be going now," Ishizu said walking away.

Kirin grabbed Ishizu's hair and pulled her back.

"What bet?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Uh…."Ishizu started.

"I won't get mad."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"IwastheonewhoarragnedtheshootbetweenyouandVanez."

"WHAT!"

"I was the one who arranged the shoot between you and Vanez. IT wasn't a bet, I used that as a cover up…happy now?"

Kirin let go of Ishizu's hair.

"Uh…Kirin…" Ishizu started.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kirin screamed.

Ishizu ran for her life, Kirin was right behind her.

Steve stepped out of a nearby elevator and Ishizu got in and pulled him with her. She quickly closed the door and left Kirin. Kirin cursed.

Vanez walked downstairs. He saw Kirin sitting on the couch in the lobby of the hotel. She sighed and looked up. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

He crept behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open. She turned around only to have her mouth covered with his. She gasped allowing him access into her mouth. She felt his tongue caressing hers and felt the urge to moan. Every instinct was telling her to push him away, but her mind made her stay. When he pulled away, a fire began to burn in her eyes.

"What…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she screamed.

Vanez shrugged.

"Seemed like you liked it to me," he said smirking.

Kirin blushed bright red turning away and mumbling to herself.

"What was that?" Vanez asked leaning in.

"Uh…." She mumbled the rest.

"I can't hear you."

"C-could you do that again?"

She was now looking at him, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Vanez nodded and his lips descended upon hers.

"CHEERS FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Ishizu said taking a picture.

The two pulled away and looked to Steve and Ishizu.

"So. How are you two going to spend your last night in Vegas?" Steve asked.

Kirin and Ishizu nodded and grabbed the boys hands.

"We want to go to a club," they said innocently.

**_At the "club"_**

Kirin and Ishizu let out Maniac laughs as they saw they're men being chased around by gay guys at the Rainbow club.

END


End file.
